


the beginning

by idkmanjustwrite



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm here to provide, nora and ren wedding bby, snowflakes, we need more snowflakes content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmanjustwrite/pseuds/idkmanjustwrite
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B the morning after a one night-stand.aka weiss and sun can't keep their hands off each other after seeing how good the other one looks. bad jokes are included.





	the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! damn i haven't written something like this in a longggg time. snowflakes really just gave me some extra inspiration. i wasn't really a huge fan of this pairing when i first heard about it, but when i saw people explaining why they would be good together, i was hooked. i hope to write more for these bbs!!

Weiss scowled at the feeling of something burning on her face. She tried blinking away the bleariness of her eyes, but it was taking her longer than normal. Once she finally got her eyes to see more than just fuzzy shapes, she instantly regretted it, as she found out what the culprit was. The sun.

_Wait-the sun?_

She normally closed the curtains of her temporary apartment before going to sleep, as Weiss was definitely _not_ a morning person. So why was the sun shining on her face?

She started to wearily pull herself off of her pillow when she felt a weight over her back. Weiss shifted to pull it off of her, assuming it was a pillow that must have fallen during the night, and almost jumped at the sight of what was before her.

_Sun._

Everything came rushing back.

-

Nora and Ren’s wedding. The purple and pink ribbons cascading over the area. The rows and rows of chairs filled with people they love. Ren tearing up as Nora walked down the aisle. Qrow right on her arm with a small grin on his face. Nora leaning in to kiss Ren before Maria could even begin the ceremony. Blake catching the bouquet of lilies that Nora had thrown, turning around to jump into Yang’s arms and press her lips to hers. Oscar excusing himself to “get some air”, heading in the direction of Ruby on the balcony.

Weiss lightly sipping a glass of champagne, as alcohol was never really her thing. Sun looking more appealing than usual, with his hair ruffled, tie loose, and shirt collar opened. Weiss, wondering how his hair would feel between her fingers, how his shirt and tie would look on the floor. Them both being drawn together, like some magnetic force. Sun dancing with Weiss, and holding her gently. Not like she was fragile or like she would break, Sun never thought that of her. But more like if he didn’t hold her that way, she wouldn’t understand just how beautiful he thought she was. Weiss, pulling on his tie and pressing their lips together softly. The two running hand in hand, Weiss’s heels in her other, back to the elevator. Giggles filling the hall as the pounding music from the reception got duller. Not even bothering to say goodbye. She still spoke with Nora and Ren and everyone who attended constantly. But right now she had more…pressing matters.

Sun intertwining their hands, and pushing Weiss back hungrily against the cold, steel wall of the elevator. Her hands dropping to run along the muscles of his back, his making patterns along the sides of her hips. The gasps she let out as he nipped at her neck, her jaw. The way he wasn’t greedy with how much of her he was consuming, or holding back. Just the right amount.

Her sloppily sliding in the keycard to the hotel room she was staying in, him sloppily pressing their lips back together before the door lock clicked. Sun lifting her up, long dress and all, and lightly putting her down on the neatly made bed. Both of them, removing layers one by one. Sun exploring every inch of her with his lips, his hands. Coaxing sounds from her mouth that sounded foreign to her. Weiss, needing more of this, whatever it was, straddling his hips. Her sinking down on him, him working his own hips to meet her in the middle. The way both of their bodies seemed to shudder and collapse in an instant. The way they both could not get enough. The way they kept going until their legs strained, their lips were swollen, their throats hurt, and their insides felt that pleasant pain.

Sun easing her down from her high, kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips, all sweetly. Weiss, feeding into the moment, reciprocating with quick kisses along his jaw, his chest. Weiss finally feeling too comfortable, too warm, too safe. Slowly drifting off with her cheek pressed to Sun’s chest, his hand drawing lazy circles on her back.

-

His hand though was now still. Soft snores escaped from his lips. His hair stuck out wildly in different directions. His neck was lined with a few bruises Weiss personally could attest were _not_ from his tie. The blazing sun beamed down on him, casting an almost angelic light across his figure.

Sun’s fingers suddenly twitched against her skin. She froze as she realized that they were both fully naked. And although the darkness of night could shield their bodies and insecurities (although Sun probably could see a lot more), the day bravely cast a light on them.

Sun stretched out his limbs, groaning as his bones popped a bit.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. What do I do? Do I hide? Do I pretend this never happened? No. No. I’ve got to face this. This is what a good…friend would do._

Her “friend” finally woke up with a yawn and turned to her side of the bed. She didn’t miss the way his blue eyes widened the slightest bit, and quickly went back to their original shape.

“Mornin’,” he said to her with a soft smile.

_“Mornin”? That’s it?_

“Uh…morning?”

“Man, I have a killer headache,” he suddenly groaned.

“Oh, here,” Weiss walked quickly over to the fridge located under the TV, grabbing a bottle of water out of it. She also grabbed a handful of ibuprofen from her purse-just in case. “Here you go,” she shakily passed him the bottle and medicine.

_Why am I shaking?_

He looked up at her with a small smile, taking the items from her. “Thanks,” he knocked the cap off the water and tipped his head back to drink it.

Weiss caught sight of his throat bobbing, along with the way the sheets lightly fell off his body and showed way to his abs that were glistening with a bit of sweat. He swallowed the ibuprofen in one swig, then passed the bottle back to Weiss. “You probably need some too.”

Weiss was so entranced with the figure in front of her that she almost forgot he was talking to her. “R-Right.”

She took the water and closed her eyes, hoping to gain some form of clarity, and quickly took a few gulps of it. When she opened her eyes back up, she saw Sun was making trails all over her body with his. She gulped, this time not from taking a drink, and felt her face get warm. Weiss remembered then that she still was fully exposed. She guessed she forgot since he had already seen her like that, and in much more…intimate states.

“Sorry for that.”

She was embarrassed to say she almost jumped once again.

“Hmm?”

“Sorry-for…your skin,” Sun lightly reached out to brush his fingers along her hipbone, sending a shiver through her body. She looked down and finally saw the purple, red, and brown marks that dotted her skin.

“Oh that’s-that’s ok,” she looked back up at him and laughed, “I can’t be mad after doing the same thing.”

Sun looked down at his body and snorted. He shook his head, making his hair an even bigger mess than it already was, and leaned back against the pillows, throwing an arm over his head. Weiss definitely wasn’t thinking about how the sun reflected off his skin. How his abs looked more defined than normal. Definitely not.

“We really went after each other last night, huh?” Oh, so they _were_ going to address the Goliath in the room. There was a sudden shift in the air. Sun looked down at the messily strewn bed, skin tinting bright red. Weiss bet hers looked the same way.

“Yeah,” she said shortly, “that’s definitely a word for it.” Her legs shaking, Weiss sat back down on the bed, gracefully crossing her legs and putting one hand over the other. She wasn’t trying to look like a _complete_ mess.

“Did it…” Sun stuttered for a moment, “was it…okay?”

Weiss looked back down at her body, seeing the bruises and bite marks left over. Feeling her multiple hair ties and bobby pins loosened from all the pulling and grasping of Sun’s fingers. Noticing the dull ache left between her legs, how it felt sore but…in a good way. _Was it okay?_

She reached over with some weird stroke of confidence and grasped his wrist. “Sun, no one has made me…feel…things like that. Ever,” she took note of the way his eyebrows raised and jaw slightly dropped. “It was more than okay.”

Sun blinked once, then hastily reached out and wrapped his fingers around the back of her head, pulling her down to meet his lips. She easily reciprocated, and tilted her head to gain more access. They lazily drew patterns up and down each other’s bodies, Weiss trying to soothe where she had dragged her nails the night before. They gave each other a few quick pecks before resting their foreheads together.

“Just for the record, it was more than okay for me too.”

Weiss giggled. Sun looked up at her, noses lightly brushing. “What?” He questioned with the slightest smirk on his lips.

“I just,” she drew her finger across his chest, “can not believe the first person to make me orgasm was the boy I wanted to punch the day I met him.”

Sun laughed loudly at that, Weiss immediately joining in. He kissed her on her forehead and ran his calloused fingers through the pieces of hair that had fallen from her updo. Weiss hummed in content and gave him a soft smile.

“And how do you feel about me now?” he asked cheekily, waggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. “Still not sure how to feel about you.”

They both broke out into smiles and leaned in for another kiss. This one felt much softer than all the ones before. Like they were not rushing to get to something, but rather, knowing they were beginning something.

Sun brushed a strand of hair behind her ear once they broke apart, making her insides melt and her heart feel like it was about to explode. The two shared one last, gentle kiss. Sun abruptly got up and stretched his arms over his head, Weiss immediately missing the warmth (maybe that was a first) but enjoying the view nonetheless.

He turned back to her, catching her in the act, and smirked. “You coming?”

“Wh-What?!” She sputtered. Her mind was all over the place.

Sun laughed and shook his head, “Are you coming? To take a shower? We got that brunch for the happy couple to go to and we both smell and look,” he paused, jokingly looking over Weiss’s body, “terrible.”

Weiss could not believe him. “I look _fine_, thank you very much!” she scoffed and crossed her arms. She could not believe she was just have feelings for this jerk just moments before.

He chuckled at her usual behavior.

“No, I have to disagree,” he said resting his hands around her thighs on the mattress. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. “I think you look beautiful.” They both went in for another kiss, Weiss grasping onto his jaw and Sun’s hand traveling up and down her thigh, not seeming to get enough of each other.

When they finally broke, Weiss rolled her eyes. “You just said I looked and smelled terrible, you idiot,” and although her words were unkind, the smile gracing her lips was not.

“Well…you’re both! At the same time!”

“That’s not…” she shook her head and rolled her eyes again. It was too early to be going through their usual banter. “You know what? Let’s just go take that shower.”

He smiled, that big, stunning smile of his, and held out his hand. Weiss gladly put hers in his, both of them intertwining. She looked at Sun as he pulled her up out of the bed, eyes conveying everything he had said before.

Yeah, this was definitely the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompt suggestions at @idkmanjustdabit on tumblr!


End file.
